The present invention relates to an adjustable stand or support for supporting a load, particularly a lamp or the like, in a manually predetermined vertical position, and, more particularly, to an adjustable stand or support for supporting a load, particularly, in a manually predetermined vertical position, comprising a tubular arm pivotally connected with a connecting piece or a vertical stand tube of the stand or support and means for weight compensation for the load including a compression spring with a predetermined pre-tensioning received on a spindle extending in the tubular arm.
Because of the construction design in known stands, the assembly of the compression spring for balancing of masses with respect to a supported load is very costly and therefore correspondingly cost-intensive.